


The Belts

by ShamelesslyLimited



Series: Let Toy Soldier Be Horny [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Masochism, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelesslyLimited/pseuds/ShamelesslyLimited
Summary: We needed more explicit content with the toy soldier so here's some where the toy soldier is learning to express its wants____"Well It Makes Me Imagine Things That Are Bad But For Some Reason Don’t Make Me Unhappy?""What bad things?""Things Like Jonny Thrashing Me With That Whip We Keep In The Hold? And It Makes Me Feel Strange…"he frowned ".....Good strange or bad strange?""I Don't Know, Old Chap! I Don't Really Wish For You To Be Angry With Me But… Imagining It Make It Very Hard To Focus And My Lower Half Feels All Squiggly!""What if, " Jonny suggested in a low voice that made the feeling sharpen, "I wasn't mad at you and I just did those things to you if you asked?"
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim/ The Toy Soldier, Jonny d'Ville/The Toy Soldier
Series: Let Toy Soldier Be Horny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063403
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99
Collections: The Toy Soldier Has Rights





	The Belts

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> \- Jonny is a trans man in this, words used for his genitals are clit and cunt, chest isn't mentioned.  
> -the toy soldier does lose limbs near the end but its unintentional and easily fixed (no angst)  
> -the toy soldier just doesn't have genitals, we are working with a ken doll type model  
> -there is spanking with hands and belts and the idea of a whip is brought up several times
> 
> Other than that i hope you enjoy!

“Jonny! I Have Something I Wish To Discuss With You,” The Toy Soldier Exclaimed as it was led by the hand by Brian into the mess hall.

“Yes?” Jonny acknowledged, shutting one eye to aim the knife in his hand toward the Apple that was placed neatly atop Tim’s head.

“It’s uncomfortable with something you’ve done, " Brian said plainly and the Toy Soldier hoped its smile wasn't strained, it still was uncertain about setting boundaries like this but the other had insisted if it wanted to date them then it had to communicate like this, "Go on, he won't bite."

The knife left Jonny's hand piercing the apple squarely through and through, Tim grinned. Then the first mate turned his full attention to the Toy Soldier, "Did I go too far with the kissing or...?"

That had been a recent addition to their relationship once the three of the trusted a little better that it would tell them to stop if it wasn’t interested. 

"Erm No, " The Toy Soldier shifted its wooden weight from foot to foot, "It's A Part Of One Of Our Songs? It Is Causing A Feeling I Am Unfamiliar With…"

It was trying...

"What song? We'll remove it, and rewrite the thing differently, " Tim said grabbing the knife by the handle and eating the apple around it.

"Oh no that's not necessary! You can keep playing it, it is one of Jonny's favorites after all."

"What song?" Jonny demanded.

"Drunk Space Pirate…." It said quietly feeling nervous. What if Jonny suddenly went back to throwing it out the airlock as he had for all those years?

He wouldn’t do that, it reminded itself. He had apologized when he found out it actually bothered it.

"What part?" He asked, brokering no argument.

"Vibrolash…."

"Consider it gone, " Jonny told it, "the song is fine without that verse."

"Now if you don't mind telling us, what about that made you feel weird so we can avoid it here on out." Brian captured its hand and raised the wooden joints up to his lips.

The Toy Soldier felt itself blush at the contact, "Well It Makes Me Imagine Things That Are Very Bad But For Some Reason Don’t Make Me Unhappy?"

Tim frowned, hopping up on the edge of the table, "What bad things?"

The Toy Soldier looked down at its feet, even talking about it now caused that strange shifting sensation in its lower body to return. It didn't really know if it wanted more or less of the feeling, "Things Like Jonny Thrashing Me With That Whip We Keep In The Hold But Then He Kisses Me Like He Kisses The Two Of You? And- And I Don't Really Know... It Makes Me Feel Strange…"

Jonny slowly narrowed his eyes, ".....Good strange or bad strange?"

"I Don't Know, Old Chap! I Don't Really Wish For You To Be Angry With Me But… Imagining It Make It Very Hard To Focus And My Lower Half Feels All Squiggly!"

"What if, " Jonny suggested in a low voice that made the feeling sharpen, "I wasn't mad at you and I just did those things to you if you asked?"

The Toy Soldier found itself shifting from foot to foot, and a noise left it which was not particularly Soldierly, "Oh…"

Jonny grinned and strolled slowly closer, "Oh?"

The Toy Soldier wanted to touch him very badly now but it didn't know if this was an appropriate time.

"The Squiggly F-Feeling, " The Toy Solider stuttered as Jonny stopped just a few centimeters from it, "It Is Definitely Good."

"What that sounds like to me, " Tim said sounding slightly breathless, "Is arousal."

"Is That It?" The Toy Soldier couldn't take its eyes off Jonny, "It's Terribly Distracting."

"TS we've all been sort of waiting for you to initiate the more sexual side of all this but if you want me to kiss you like I kiss Brian and Tim I am more than willing."

"Please Do Dear Chap, " it breathed.

Then Jonny pressed forward, placing a hand on its waist. He pressed his lips to its softly as always but then he began to move his mouth against it's.

It found itself sighing happily but as it did Jonny's tongue flicked out and brushed past its lips. It broke away quickly. 

"You Licked Me!"

Jonny had flushed somewhat, "Uh yes, that's a part of it. Do you not want me to?"

It thought for a moment, "Could I Try That Again? I Wasn't Expecting It, But It Wasn’t Bad."

"I-" he sighed, and the Toy Soldier felt bad. It knew Jonny didn’t take embarrassment well, "Yeah sure let's try it again."

He leaned in again pressed his lips to the Toy Soldier's wooden ones and raised a hand to cradle its cheek, his tongue brushed against its lips again and it pressed closer this time. It faintly heard soft pleased noises as Jonny kissed it harder but it wasn't until they broke apart that it realized those sounds came from itself.

Brian was radiating more heat than usual from his place next to it. 

"Those, " Tim said shakily, "were some good noise."

"They really were…. But we all have things to do, no time for slacking around playing kissy-face!" Jonny snapped as he usually did if he spent a little too long being soft. 

***

The Toy Soldier tensed when they next all found their way onto a stage because Jonny gave it a charming smile as he picked up the microphone. Before he lifted it to his mouth he said quietly, "I’m real glad we had that talk before."

Then he launched into his zealous narration of King Cole's descent into madness. The only time he so much as looked at it for the whole show was during Rose Red. He knew it was the Toy Soldier's favorite and during the opening verse, he smiled kindly as anything.

So it relaxed. It was probably nothing to worry about, just one of the odd moments when Jonny was acting a little more sentimental than usual.

"And one final song for the evening if I may beg your nonviolent indulgence a moment longer, " Jonny grinned. It was the look he got when he was about to cause some ruckus or another. Was he planning on killing everyone here? Oh, that was jolly good fun the last time!

But then he began singing with a little more vigor than usual, "What shall we do with a drunk space pirate?"

The Toy Soldier felt it's painted on blush darken.

It sang along easily enough reminding itself that Jonny had mentioned cutting the verse but even the song alone was enough to be a bit distracting by now. Several verses passed and it tried to keep its mind on the music.

"Way heigh the wormhole beckons, way heigh the wormhole beckons, " Jonny shot it a questioning look as they approached the verse, "distant stars awaiting."

It considered within itself very quickly before sending him a nod.

His grin edged into just this side of frightening and it sent a shudder through the soldier, "Twenty kisses of the vibrolash, twenty kisses of the video _lash_!"

He shot it a wink and it froze. Oh God, it just wanted to fall into his arms immediately.

The song ended... eventually, and the Toy Soldier found itself being lifted bodily from the stage by Brian.

"There you go love, " Brian said as he placed it gingerly on its feet backstage.

Jonny rushed forward, his expression one of fake anger in a failed attempt to hide his concern, "Was that okay? Are you alright?" His hands were fluttering around it as if afraid to touch.

It collapsed forward into his arms and nodded vehemently as it buried its face in his neck. It felt it when he relaxed then a low chuckle rumbled through him.

"Aww look at you, you just turned to butter didn't you?" He purred softly as he ran a knuckle softly down it's back.

"Do you think we can return to Aurora before you two get any more gross?" Nastya asked with a nose wrinkle.

"You don't complain when Lyf and Marius are all of each other!" Jonny said.

"They aren't airing out their kinks onstage, " Ashes said from somewhere behind it.

"Fair, " the Toy Soldier said weakly.

"Tim, if you take it back to the ship nicely I’ll help everyone clean up, " Jonny offered, then looked down to it, "Sound good?" 

It nodded.

Tim’s voice had a smile in it when he spoke near its shoulder, "Don’t mind if I do."

He scooped it up in his arms and it let out a small squeak 

***

Very soon the two of them had returned to the ship and instead of setting it down when they arrived, Tim carried it to Jonny's room and tossed it down on the bed like it weighed nothing caused in it to laugh and he jumped on to the bed next to it with a smirk.

"Why Have You Brought Us Here?" It asked, pulling its hat down onto its head more firmly

"Well I'm ninety percent sure Jonny would be open to sex after that and if you don't want that, you can go, but I thought if you were up for it, you and I could have a little fun while we wait for him, " Tim shrugged and glanced at his nails as if he was uninterested.

"Oh Please, " It breathed, ever polite. Tim looked up at it and the corner of his mouth flicked upward.

"What do you want to do?" Tim asked, reaching forward with the button on the front of its coat. 

"May We Kiss?" 

"Oh thank god thought you'd never ask,” Tim lunged forward and capture the Toy Soldier’s mouth in a kiss that was significantly more forceful than the one it had shared with Jonny.

Tim broke away after a few lovely minutes, " So, " he panted, "Just what is it that you want Johhny to do with you?"

He trailed his hand down to its hip and rubbed small circles there, it found itself trying to arch forward with its hips to feel Tim against itself. 

"Ah ah ah, tell me first, " Tim said faintly teasing.

"I Want Him To Hurt Me, " It told him, squirming in anticipation.

"Yeah?" Tim said encouragingly even as he rolled his hips forward, pressing his erection against the Toy Soldier, it pressed forward into it feeling sharp shocks of pleasure course through it, "How?"

"Mm? Slap me maybe? I really would like to try the vibrola-a-a-sh, " It stuttered as Tim ground his thigh up between its legs, "although it seems silly that that song is what caused all this!" It mentioned brightly.

"I can't even judge, do you know what hearing him just go mad like that during Red Signal does to me?"

"Oh Yes, Red Signal Is Very Good, " it agreed, pushing Tim coat off his shoulders

"Well well well, In my bed, I’m impressed honestly. Wouldn't you say, Brian?"

"On the Toy Soldier's part? Yes. But Tim knows better, " Brian's eyes narrowed.

The Toy Soldier sat up stock straight and beamed, "Brian! Jonny!"

"Hello, love, " Jonny said indulgently, "Let's have a talk about what you're up for tonight hmm?"

"I Think I Would Like To Have Sex." It had looked into all sorts of things about sex and human bodies and it all looked quite fun! It had even looked through Brian’s secret file in the system where he kept all his favorite videos.

Jonny failed to hold back a fond smile, "Yes I think we could do that. Tim? Brian? You up for it?"

Tim looked down at his own erection, and said blandly, "Yeah I think so."

"No sass, " Brian said lacing bronze fingers through Tim's hair and tugging lightly.

"Sorry sir, " He said immediately, leaning up into the touch.

"Alright, would you like to try any kinks? You've mentioned an interest in impact play?" Brian said still petting Tim.

"Oh Yes!" It said cheerfully, "I Would Like To Try It!"

"You are the first person I've seen get full-on excited about the idea of being whipped. Some people are into it but it's not quite so cheerful, " Jonny looked at it and arched an eyebrow.

"Are You Two ‘Into It’?" It asked to confirm.

"Yes????" Brian said seeming taken aback, "Dear Lord, Soldier, how could we not be after those reactions???”

It beamed at the praise.

Jonny main a noise of emphatic agreement, “Look here’s the deal, usually, we do safe words but because this is your first time we’re just gonna stop if you ask us to, okay?”

“Okay! Do You Both Want To Be Called Sir?”

“Yes,” Brian said dropping a kiss to its forehead.

The Toy Soldier thought for a moment.

“What?” Tim nudged it with a small smile.

The Toy Soldier looked up and fluttered its eyelashes at Jonny, “May I call you captain?”

“That- Well you are quite clever aren’t you?” Jonny said slightly breathless.

“Occasionally Captain!” It said proudly

“Right well, come closer, lay across my lap.”

It found itself moving toward Jonny as he sat, “Stop!”

It draped itself limply over his lap. With the order completed, it was able to push itself up to a standing position feeling its clockwork ticking more rapidly.

“Okay sorry, what did I do?”

“N-no orders please,” It said trembling.

“Oh _oh_ oh god TS I’m sorry, that was reflex, It won’t happen again.”

“It’s oka-”

“No, It’s not. It won’t happen again.” 

“ I think, at least for its first time it might be best if we weren’t all here,” Brian said slowly looking deeply regretful, “So you two can focus for now…”

Tim frowned but nodded, “Me and Bri can go have some fun on our own, you two have fun okay?”

Brian scooped Tim up.

“Yeah probably for the best,” Jonny agreed.

It shrugged, “Okay but I would like to do this with you two as well soon.”

Brian gave it a small wink, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Then they left and the door slid shut behind them.

Jonny relaxed visibly.

“Are You Alright?”

“More than. I just tend to make more dumb slip-ups with an audience also you should probably know now I won’t be giving you the lash tonight. It’ll be my hand or one of my belts.”

“That Is Quite Alright.”

It appreciated him being careful with it.

"So if you would like to now you could come lay across my lap," His words and tone were carefully chosen to show he was in charge but to not cross its boundaries. It loved him.

"What’s Going To Happen?" It asked curiously.

"I’m going to pull down your pants and spank you, " he said plainly.

"Oh Yes Let's Do That!" It said draping itself haphazardly back across his lap.

Jonny Toyed with the waistband of its pants for a moment before sliding it down to its thighs, "May I touch you?"

"Yes!" Through its research, it had found that it was not exactly average down there. Most people had a cock or a hole it however was simply smooth between its legs. So it was tense as Jonny took in the sight.

Then more gently than the Toy Soldier expected Jonny ran his fingertips lightly along the smooth wood surface. 

"Ah!" It cried out. It had touched itself a few times but it was much different with Jonny there.

He jerked his hand back, "Was that bad?"

"No Old Chap! It Was Most Welcome!” It said blinking, feeling all its clockwork whirring a bit too fast.

“‘Old chap’?” Jon questioned moving his fingers in small languid circles, “I don’t think that’s what you’re supposed to call me right now is it?”

It pressed backward into the contact and let out a cry. Jonny pulled his hand away and brought it down sharply to the same area he had been so gently touching not a moment before.

The Toy Soldier’s mouth made a broken noise and it went limp against Jonny’s legs, and begged, “More please.”

“‘More please’ _what_?” He demanded lowly.

“Captain!” It cried, “Please hit me again, Captain!”

A shiver traveled through Jonny.

“Mmmmm if you say it once more, I’ll think on it,”

“ _Please_ , Captain,” It squirmed against him.

It could hear the grin in his voice as he said, “Alright sweetheart.” 

His hand came down with a snap and the hot thrill of pain shot through its body.

“Oh please. Harder, Captain!”

Then Jonny’s hand trailed whisper-soft over it stroking repeatedly, it tried to steady its shuddering, “That’s it, breath deep. I can’t keep going quite like this because my fucking hand can’t go much harder against the wood.”

“Oh! Okay.”

“Damn hand,” Jonny muttered to himself, guiding it up gently.

“Will You Kindly Hit Me With Your Belt, Captain?” It asked as Jonny slipped it’s pants the rest of the way off. He froze for just a moment before standing up and looking at it.

“You think you get to just say whatever you want don’t you?” He growled, getting close to its face and it felt its clockwork stutter.

It tried to speak but Jonny caught it’s jaw with his hand, “Will you Shut Up?”

Not an order. But it had no intention of disobeying its captain. Next thing it knew it was clattering down to its knees before him. Hoping for... it wasn’t sure what.

“Oh well that’s just perfect isn’t it?” Jonny sighed, taking its hat off of it and tossing it onto the bed behind it, “You down there for me? I could get used to this.”

It whined as he carded a hand through its hair. It remembered how Brian had pulled at Tim’s and felt want heavy in the pit of its stomach.

Jonny pressed a thumb to its lower lip and it opened up easily. He slid it in to press against the soft flesh of its tongue, “If only I had my cock right now but I left it in Brian’s room. Might be nice to watch you suck on it.”

"oh…" it said around his thumb.

"Now why don't you tell me in five words or less what you want to do next," he pulled out his thumb and the Toy Soldier quickly counted its words on its finger.

"Touch You, Please Captain."

When he smiled this time the look seemed a little more hungry than before, "Alright, you can take off my belts."

Its fingers quickly flew to the thick straps of leather at his waist, undoing them and running its fingers over the worn material, imagining with a shiver what it would feel like to have each of them snap across it's back. 

As it reached to pull the last one out of place a hand landed on its, "I think I'll hold on to this one." He slid it deftly out from between its fingers and draped it around his neck, leaving his hands free.

He began removing his boots and pants as he continued speaking, "Out of curiosity, how do you feel about collars?"

It tilted its head from side to side, "Yes to collars, no to having any names on them but mine. I- I don't really care for being owned anymore…"

"Understood,” He said setting the boots off to the side, then he turned back to face it, “Your hands are smooth, yeah? I was thinking of asking you to finger me but I don't really want to get splinters in my cunt." 

"They're smooth!" It said eagerly, presenting its hand to Jonny who inspected it carefully, running his fingers over its own.

"Good, in that case, if you want to finger me you bring your hand down here and do this," with his words he guided its hand down between his legs and carefully pressed its finger into him. It was wet and soft and it found itself wiggling its finger slightly, trying to get used to the feeling but Jonny made a punched out noise, grabbing its wrist.

It froze, "Did I hurt you?"

He sounded breathless as he answered, "No that was _exactly_ what you were supposed to do."

"Just wiggle my finger?" It didn’t realize that’s what had been going on in those videos.

"Mmhmm sort of a come here moti- _ohhhh yes just like that_ ," he leaned forward, stabilizing himself by putting his hands on its shoulders, hands gripping tightly at its coat. It was very pleased with the way he was reacting, it wondered if it could get Brian or Tim to feel this way.

"God yes," he panted.

"Am I Doing Well Captain?" It asked unable to resist.

"Yes, you being so good for me,” He groaned, “I could probably take a second finger now, ah- ah slowly, TS. I'm immortal but I still get sore."

"Sorry, I Don't Know How This Usually Works," It apologized sliding the second finger in more gently.

"It's okay," he sighed, his eyes falling shut as he moved into the motion of its fingers, "Would- would you mind doing one more thing I- hnm I just-"

"What is it?" 

"Your mouth your tongue could you- oh fuck hhh- could you lick me here," he took its other hand and guided it to what it recognized as his clit.

It nodded and leaned forward and passed a gentle lick over it, still moving its fingers inside Jonny.

"Oh-oh! Mph," he laced his fingers through its hair.

"Captain?" It said pulling back slightly.

"Yes?"

"Could you please pull my hair?" It asked/

"Like this?" He tugged on it sharply.

"Ohhhh," it breathed, its eyes fluttering shut, it moved forward nuzzling its head against the skin of Jonny's stomach. It didn't notice its fingers had stopped until Jonny started squirming. It went back to its earlier gesture, adding some movement in and out. It dipped its head to swipe its tongue back across Jonny's clit.

"God you're gorgeous," he moaned, "Mmm I'm close."

It pressed a little more firmly with its tongue and Jonny cried out, shuddering and pulling its hair so it was pressed close enough for him to grind against its tongue, "Fuuuuuck."

He released it and it gently eased its fingers out of him. Its hand was wet from Jonny and that sent a whole new thrill through it.

"Did I Please You, Captain?" It asked cheerfully, licking at the juices on its hand.

"Fuck you, you very well know the answer to that," Jonny's face was red and his eyes were trained on the fingers in its mouth, "Do you still want my belt?"

"Yes Please!" It said with a smile, folding its hands in its lap.

"Where?"

"My back? Or the tops of my legs!"

"Hmmm, how would you like it if I had you take off your coat and stand up and I only keep doing things to you if you can stay standing?"

It shot to its feet and quickly took off its coat. Jonny looked at it in surprise, "Was that a yes then?"

It nodded furiously.

"Great, let’s start with a few lighter hits."

The first slap crossed its thighs took it by surprise, the sharp shock of it fading into dull warmth before it had a chance to realize what had happened. It squirmed, wanting to move its own hand to rub at the space between its legs but it didn't know if that was allowed.

"Good," he purred, the brought it down again, this time against it's back.

"Uhn!" The noise left it without its permission.

"Did you like that?"

"Y-yes captain," It said, feeling its legs shuddering.

He snapped it across its thighs a bit harder this time. 

It couldn't help it this time, it's hand creeping down towards the area it wanted to be touched so badly.

"Ah ah ah," Jonny snatched its hand up and pressed a slow open-mouthed kiss to its palm, then its inner wrist, "The deal was you stand here and take what I give you. If you still want that then I suggest you keep those pretty hands where I can see them."

It could hardly speak without its voice shaking, "Yes Captain. May I Please Have A Kiss?"

"Of course," He said stepping forward. One hand on it's back, the other grabbing its thigh and pulling it up to his hip, "This okay?"

Its eyes fluttered shut as its hips were pressed against his leg, "Uh-huh."

Jonny let out a soft laugh. And then he kissed it, slowly and full of heat. His fingernails scratched at its thigh. And it felt itself teetering close to a precipice and it was certain that if Jonny wasn't holding it right now it would have just collapsed on the floor in a heap of limbs.

"Mmmmmmm," it groaned as Jonny moved down its neck place kisses all the way down with just the barest scrape of teeth, followed by a sweet swipe of tongue.

Jonny pulled away and looked at it smugly, "I'm going to let you go now, maybe hit you again if you like?"

It couldn't find the words it needed but it nodded. He set its leg down gently and pulled back taking the belt in hand and gripping it firmly as he brought it down in an arc towards the leg which had been planted on the floor.

It let out a yelp.

"Too much?" Jonny asked, worry sparking in his eyes.

"No that was so good," It panted, its clockwork trying to cool down.

"Good," Jonny grinned, "Are you ready to test your legs?"

It didn't know what that meant but I would let Jonny do just about anything to it at this point. He wouldn't hurt it in any way that mattered. It could trust him.

It nodded.

And in a moment between ticks of its clockwork Jonny was on the floor in front of it, laving his tongue over the space between its legs, the pressure hot and wet in the best way. It crumpled immediately landing on Jonny's lap.

He hummed happily and grinned, "Guess I won that round. Now do you need more or was that… well you don't exactly have genitals so I do know what it looks like when you come."

"Mm- close," it whined, rolling its hips against him.

"Alright Love, alright, could you lay back for a moment?"

It did as it was told feeling suddenly very exposed laying naked on the floor beneath its captain's hungry gaze. He laid down between its legs hooking its knees over his shoulders. He dropped a few chaste kisses to its thigh. And then he looked it in the eyes and dragged his tongue up against it, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against the wood.

And the Toy Soldier came undone with a long nonsensical cry.

A harsh tone cut through its ecstasy, "HOLY FUCK OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?"

It opened its eyes and squinted unhappily at Jonny, it wasn't an expert on these things but wasn't aftercare supposed to be quiet?

In each of his hands, Jonny clutched a long object that after a moment of bleariness it recognized as it's legs.

"They just came off! I don't- can they be put back on?? Holy fuck I broke it," he sounded miserable but wasn't giving it a chance to answer, "I broke one of my boyfriends, I've never broken Brian before…"

"It's okay old chap, they go right back on,” It reassured him, “Nastya and Marius both know how to do it."

"Oh! You're okay! They go back- right okay- they- they just fell off…"

"I do believe that was an orgasm," It proclaimed happily.

"Oh… wait you mean I have to take you to Nastya or Marius and tell them I fucked your legs off?! Hell no! Explain how to do it, I'll handle it!" He said firmly, then seemed to catch himself, "erm I mean please could you, if you prefer Nastya or Marius I'd take you to them. But I’d prefer to do it myself if that’s alright.”

It looked at him a long moment with a smile, "Get a wrench, some oil, and a few rags."

"Right okay, I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> so idk if there's any interest in smut with TS but if there is let me know in the comments if i should write more, with time or brian or jonny


End file.
